


A burnt bridge, a raging river, and a terrible swimmer.

by levi2207



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Veronica Sawyer, F/F, Heather Chandler Lives, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, JUST, Lesbian Heather Chandler, Slow Burn, heather is NOT ok, prepare for angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi2207/pseuds/levi2207
Summary: For most people, the last year of high school was a milestone, something to look back on and say "I survived that"For Heather Chandler? It was the worst year of her lifeBut hey, the demon queen of Westerburg high would pull through, and she'd destroy the people responsibleIf she doesn't break first.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	A burnt bridge, a raging river, and a terrible swimmer.

**Author's Note:**

> So, funny story. This was originally supposed to be part of another fanfic, but I enjoyed the concept too much to let it fall to the wayside of the main plot.
> 
> Instead I made it the main plot, in its own series
> 
> also, this first chapter is kinda dark.

\--First day of school--

\--05:34, Chandler estate--

Heather Chandler sat on the edge of her bed, watching as sunlight slowly poured through the gaps in the curtains. Sleep hadn't come easy last night,or well. At all, she'd had too much going on in her head to even entertain the concept, she subconciously rubbed her right arm as her thoughts wandered.

Nightmares were not something Heather Chandler, the demon queen of Westerburg high experienced. She stubbornly told herself as she gazed into the shimmering rays of dawn

Who was she then? her eyes cast downward as the question echoed through her mind.

Nightmares? she scoffed bitterly, more like throwing every insecurity she'd ever had back in her face. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in months, not since last year, not since...

Her arm stilled, grip tightening, as her eyes widened

Heather's breathing quickened, nails digging into her flesh, blood trickling from where she broke the skin as she tried to force her mind away from what had happened. Her hand's nails. Slick with blood flew into her hair as her breathing became harder and harder.

Black spots appeared at the edge of her vision, and Heather knew she had to do something, anything.

Pushing herself off of her bed she stumbled towards the bathroom, yanking the door open that connected it to her bedroom. The lights came on automatically and Heather quickly stepped out of her silken nightdress as she turned on the water.

The sound of water pouring on mable helped a bit, mentally counting individual drops whenever she spotted them did too. When that failed she began counting aloud, her own voice a welcome distraction from the horrors in her head

Finally, the water was hot enough, and Heather stepped inside. A tension lifted from her shoulders as the water soaked every inch of her body

A shaky breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding passed her lips as she slowly hazarded a glance at her arm.

'Fuck' yeah those were gashes alright. No short sleeves for at least a few weeks, luckily there weren't any dances or parties that would require a dress in the near future.

No way she'd let anyone see those, oh the things they'd say. Heather refused to allow that to happen, her reputation would never survive.

'heather did you get into a fight?, heather dear did you hurt yourself, heather do you need help' she imagined their mocking tones and pitying expressions. That was not something she'd ever subject herself to, never- 

Never again.

Heather knew one thing, showing weakness would see her dethroned, eviscerated and thrown down to the likes of Martha dumptruck and Veron-

"Veronica Sawyer" she growled out. Oh she'd get that bitch back for what she'd done to her. All her misery could be traced back to that brunette bitch, giving her even an ounce of acknowledgement had been the biggest mistake of Heather Chandler's life.

And poor, naive Heather hadn't left it at that. No of course not, she'd even considered Veronica her best friend. Dragged her up from the depths of the social ladder and gave her a prime position at the very top. Right there alongside the demon queen herself.

And what had she gotten in return?

A cup full of drain cleaner and a puddle of her own blood to drown in. Topped off with a nice little forged suicide note written in Heather's own hand.

The doctors had said it was a miracle she'd survived, when she finally awakened from the medically induced coma. They had estimated it would take weeks before she could be discharged.

She'd gotten out a few days later. They had pleaded and begged her to reconsider, but she'd turned 18 whilst comatose. And without a parental figure around they hadn't had a foot to stand on.

So Heather showed up, without warning. At some party or whatever. She'd honestly forgotten, and she'd made a statement that night.

She was still here. And she was still on top. That night should have cemented her status without a doubt, as she reigned in Duke and Mcnamara. As she drank and partied and gave everyone that had tried to comfort her the finger. As she tore Veronica Sawyer, that vile usurper from HER rightful spot on top

She was Heather fucking Chandler, and she was sovereign.

Even as she'd excused herself to freshen up and had ended up vomiting blood, her damaged throat playing up. Even as she'd blacked out in a locked storage cabinet when some jock had touched her shoulder unexpectedly.

She was on top, just like before. She would rule Remington as she'd ruled Westerburg

She was on top. Everyone knew, that was the natural order of things. Everyone was convinced that was how things belonged.

So why couldn't she convince herself? 

"why, why, WHY!" she yelled, slamming the back of her head into the shower's wall. sliding down it as tears began to stream from her eyes.

A pitiful sob escaped her, as she hugged her knees, there in the corner of her shower. In a house empty aside from her.

She really was pathetic, wasn't she?

**Author's Note:**

> well, that's chapter 1
> 
> feel free to let me know what you thought. any and all feedback is appreciated


End file.
